Passing Notes
by ForeverNotePassing
Summary: Mssrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs bring you a series of notes, all written during classes in their Hogwarts years! Mild language!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is our (being me, Claire and Jemma's) first ever story! It's a note that Srius, James and Remus all wrote back at Hogwarts :D

oh, and by the way, this is deliberatly not spell-checked! We thought that, because it's a note they wrote in school, all of the spelling, grammer etc wouldn't be perfect! If it's a major problem for you guys just tell us in a review and we'll spell check!

Disclamier: We don't own Harry Potter so none of these characters are the property of the authors!

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius writes like this<strong>

James writes like this

_Remus writes like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey James?<strong>

Yeah?

**Old McGonagall is boooooooooooring! It's not like we can't pass our Transfig O.W.L without her.**

Maybe if we transfigured the desks into beds we could sleep, we don't need the study!

**Good idea! She might notice though, And Moony would be likely t–**

_STOP writing notes and pay attention!_

How about you pay attention, and tell us about it later?

**Great idea James, you should listen to him Moony! Anyway... desks to beds, not too hard to do!**

_It would be easier if you paid attention!_

**We don't need to pay attention Moony! And now looks who's writing notes... two means you've joined in! We must be a good influence on you.**

If you spent more time writing notes you could find yourself being influenced to break a few more rules too. Like joining us on our trip to the kitchens tonight!

**Oh, how precious, he's refusing to write back! A bit of a coward if you ask m–**

_I am not a coward, I care about my future and I am not keen of failing my O. W. Ls I care about your futures too... perhaps more so then you do!_

**Have you noticed he's ripped this off me twice now? **

I have. A little rude if you ask me. Lighten up Moony, we still have another few years to actually pay attention in class.

**Not that we need to! But siriusly Moony, you need too cheer p! It's full moon in a couple days, time for some real fun!**

_And that will mean I waste half my study time in the hospital wing!_

We could whisper the notes to you while you're sleeping.

**I don't know if I'll be there in the morning... I have a date with Erica...**

_Another girl? What happened to Breeana?_

He's going through a "one-night-stand" phase. Breeana was over before she started.

_That's not very kind of you Sirius! I hope you were nice. She's a lovely girl, and if you –_

**Okay Moony, you're going into lecture mode! I was nice enough. I'm just not looking for a proper relationship.**

_You totally yanked it off me that time!_

[New paper]

One day our dear Padfoot will wake up and realise that really he's in love with me.

**Sod off James, not funny... actually, you should carry on...**

_You can just tell he's planning something. _

He always is. If it has anything to do with dear old Snivellus count me in!

**Actually I was thinking Lily might find that comment of yours rather humorous! You'll loose her forever if she thinks you love me! Not that you ever had her...**

Only a matter of time Padfoot my friend.

**Ah, the ravings of a lunatic... haha, kidding James!**

_You don't seem like you're kidding._

**Shut up Remus, let the guy dream... But it's real James, not a dream... it's all real...**

Oh what little faith you have in me. In a matter of weeks you'll be eating you're words, just wait.

**Dear James, she called you a fat-headed arrogant toe-rag before. But that's not the point... You've been saying the same thing for the greater part of our Hogwarts life. **

Well this time I mean it! She only said those things because she's got a soft spot for that slimy git. Although after what he called her I don't know if that will last.

**I guess it was pretty harsh of him, but to be honest Prong, you're not her first choice if she would date someone. It'd probably be Moony.**

_Whoa, Sirius, try not to drag me into this! James' glares are scary!_

**Haha, they're not that scary – **

**...**

**Wow, I can't believe old McGonagall caught us! We do this so often and she never notices! It was really low of her to read it aloud! At least she didn't see the full moon part, that was on a different piece of paper... You know I don't think I've seen Lily laugh that hard in a long time! I feel sorry for you Prongs! It wasn't very smart of Old McGonagall to give the paper back though, wonder why she did that!**

_Because as she did she instructed you to throw it out! Just stop writing Padfoot! No- I'm not kidding! There is no way you're getting this back, I'll chuck it out now – _

**Now we're even! I've taken it from you twice and you've taken it from me twi– **

_And McGonagall's taken it once, she'll do it again! And she'll take even more points! If you aren't careful you'll get another detention! I don't know how you fit them all i– _

**Relax, she won't see it again! No way are you getting it back moony, stop trying! You'll only throw it out again! It's going in Prongs' safe hands!**

**James is too grumpy to write :(**

_Good, now you'll have to stop as well!_

**Not a chance, you are about to see the full amazingness of Sirius Orion black at his most charming! Prepare to be amazed!**

[New paper]

**James mate, you okay? James? McGonagall was pretty harsh, wasn't she? James?**

**Oh stop laughing Moony it's not funny- he won't talk to me!**

_You're right, it's not funny, it's hilarious! _

**Oh, haha! James man, write back? You're actually doing work! Come on Prongs! You can't be mad at me!**

Can't I? She snatched it right out of your hands Sirius! You could have been a little more subtle with your note passing!

**How can you blame me? It's not my fault! Remus was the one who dumped it on me! I can't believe that's what you're mad about! I thought it would be Lily...**

She's part of it. But I can't believe you could be so stupid to have the note out in the open! What were you raised by, dogs? Oh, that's right, you were raised by a bunch of snakes!

**You git! It's not like I'm a thing like any of them! That's way below the belt James. As someone with a head so big it's a shock you can even fly a broomstick you have **_**no right **_**to say things like that!**

Look who's talking Mr fat paws! It's a wonder you can even walk with those weights! Or is that where you keep your brains? Cause your head seems to be empty!

**Me? Stupid? Take a good look at yourself James! I'm not the one who got a "D" on their last charms essay because I spent the night stalking Evans! You're spending so much time obsessing over her it's a wonder you even have any friends left!**

Oh yeah? What about you? You chase a new girl every day1 grow up! If you looked away from the mirror for two seconds maybe you'd find someone you could actually like rather then just caring about her looks!

**Hey! I do not need to chase girls, they come flocking to me! I'm just giving out enough Black to go around! I least I'm actually wanted, instead of wasting my life on a girl who doesn't, and never will, give a toss! And stop messing up your hair, I can see you right now! She doesn't even like that! And no one's even looking!**

"Enough black to go around"? What a prat! You're just jealous because your hair looks like a rat's ass!

**A rat's ass? My hair takes an hour to do every morning- girls love my hair! Speaking of which... I actually have proof girls like me, so I have a right o be a little arrogant! Whereas lily agreed she'd rather go out with the giant squid then a little scrawny bespectacled arrogant git like you!**

Arrogant? If I'm so arrogant how come I let you live with me? You are so ungrateful Black! If not for me you'd be living out on the streets amongst actual rats... Not just the one on your head!

**As if I'd be on the street! I have other friends! I could stay with a true friend- like Moony! You'd never abandon me, would you?**

_Errm, I am not taking sides guys! You know, if you're that mad at each other you should STOP WRITING NOTES! Just imagine if McGonagall saw this now!_

**Nice try, but we're not stopping! That git needs to learn he shouldn't put down his friends or he might lose them! **

And this looser needs to learn that he deserves to be insulted because what he did was plain idiotic!

**It was NOT MY FAULT! Are you so self-conscious that you have to play the blame game for no reason!**

The "blame game"? What are you, seven? And it was your fault!

**I'm older then you kid! And it wasn't my fault! If I got mad at you every time you get caught I'd never stop being angry! **

Oh, is that why you always look so sad? I thought it was something to do with the fact that you have no real friends anymore!

**You prat Potter! I have tons of friends!**

Oh really? I'm a prat? You're a mud-eating dung beetle!

**You're a fluffy haired doofus!**

You're a snake faced git in a lions robes!

**Arrogant toe-rag!**

Fat-footed child!

**Big headed Quidditch-jerk!**

Is your name Sirius because you never have anything to smile about?

**No puns with my name! That was not punny, siriusly!**

Oh, who's using puns now? Jerk!

**I'm allowed to because I actually make them witty!**

Witty smitty! Your puns suck!

**Yeesh, no wonder Evans'd rather have Snivelly! I can't think what would make anyone want you!**

She is not dating Snivelly! There's no way she'd go for an ugly git like him!

**Then why did I see them a snogging in the Three Broomsticks last Hogsmeade visit?**

_Ha! How did I know this would end badly? Ouch! Sirius just got a punch in the face! Glad I'm not involved in this fight... and I've done all my class work. Win for me! And in case you read this guys I'm not helping you with your homework later!_

* * *

><p>Tut tut Sirius, what a little liar! Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This one skips way ahead to the seventh year! sirius is getting James to ask Lily out after overhearing something interesting!

**Disclaimer: Yup, nothing's owned by us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius writes like this<strong>

James writes like this

* * *

><p><strong>Prongs, guess what? <strong>

What?

**Evans apparently talks about you All. The. Time.**

WHAT? Really? Who told you that? How'd you find out?

**You know it might be kind of fun to just ****not**** tell you and watch you spazz out the whole day...**

Oh come on Padfoot! That's not fair! You can't just bring it up and then not tell me!

**Let's just say I- nah, I don't wanna tell you.**

Well if that's how you're going to play it, just remember that I know the REAL reason why you went out with Annabell, and her boyfriend is not going to be happy when he finds out... especially since he was still dating her at the time!

**Wow... don't be so rash Prongs! Honestly, I'm just messing with you! Why do you want to know ****so**** bad?**

Because it's important! You know how I feel about her! So spit it out!

**Oooh, how do you feel about her... do you luuuuuuuuuurve her? I need a confession in writing or I won't ay a thing! I shan't betray the trust of my dear long-time friend Evans without a good reason!**

"Dear long time friend"? She calls you a big-headed, snobby git all the time! And forget about confession- you already know the answer, and I don't want it in writing, you gossip like an old woman!

**Okay... just for that I'm never telling you Prongs!**

All right, oh look there's Annabell! She looks like she's in a right bad mood! Gee it would be horrid if she heard some news that tipped her over the edge and she had to take it out on a certain black-haired boy with the last name of Black...

**Ah my dear Prongs, your threats are empty! With my charm she wouldn't stand a chance. And I can take her boyfriend. It's your own fault you don't know yet Prongs... if you'd been polite form the start...**

"Charm" PLEASE! You're not that amazing! Jane flat out refused to go out with you last week and you really wanted her.

**Jane is in denial. And ****don't ****change the subject or I'll hex your robes to spell 'Evans is my life" again.**

You can be such a jerk! I think I'll take my chances with your hex. Bring it on!

**Okay, it's coming when you least expect it. Guess you'll never know this secret about Evans!**

Guess not. But I found a loophole. Moony will know! I'll just ask him.

**He but he swears not to tell any of her secrets- you know Moony never breaks his word! And anyway. I know for a fact that Moony doesn't know this!**

Then I guess I'll live without it. But revenge is on it's way. I know how to make you sing in front of the whole class without a shred of embarrassment until afterwards.

**Huh, I have a lovely voice. And you wouldn't do that to me! And besides, this is a piece of info you ****can't ****go without.**

Oh FINE! I love Evans. But you knew that anyway, you just had to make me say it. Now what the hell is this super important bit of Evansknowledge that I had to have?

**Wow, I'm impressed, you lasted 20 minutes. A new record. Usually you have to know about Evans "RIGHT NOW!" Okay, here's goes:**

**I heard Evan's talking to Marlene McKinnon the other day. She was saying that "Potter thinks he's so bloody great! I mean- I won't deny that he's okay... alright, he's sort of good-looking, but not ****that ****good! I mean, so he has amazing hazel eyes and a really distracting cheeky smile, but I don't think that gives him the right to be completely up himself!" Like it so far?**

Wow! She did notice me? That's great. Is there more? Can it get better then this?

**Haha, that's not even half of what's coming!**

Well carry on then, don't wait for me!

**Okay: she went on to say "And the way his messes up his hair is just ****the most**** ridiculous thing! That sure pissses me off! It's so annoying in class, and so distracting. It's like very second his hands shoots up to his hair Does he ****expect**** us all to loose focus or something? It's stupid!"  
>Marlene sounding like she was smirking said "You're doing it again."<br>"Doing what?"  
>"Talking about James non-stop!"<br>Soooo, she must do it a lot! I'll let you read this part before I write more.**

I am pretty incredible... and the hair thing, that distracts her from schoolwork? I didn't think it was possible to do that! But I'm in her head now, I hope I can work it to my advantage.

**Corny villain line much? Anyway, Lily goes "Well-he's just really annoying!" And boy did she sound embarrassed.  
>"Just go out with him already, you'd be so cute together. And he's loved for ever. <strong>**And ****I'm sure you like him!"  
>"I don't like him."<br>"Last night you said he was okay when he relaxed and let his 'true colours' show through. You may as well have admitted you like him."  
>"I don't know Marlene." ... Whadda ya think?<strong>

Wowwowowowow! If I asked her out now do you think she'd say yes?

**Yeah, I think seventh year's your year! And I'm not done yet.**

Sorry, do continue.

**And she said something like "Well I do know, and you should totally say yes the next time he asks you! Which we both know he'll do... And he's liked FOREVER!"  
>"He has sort of deflated his head a little."<br>"He's been working on that for ages. He did it for you, Remus told me"**

WHAT? Remus told her?

**Forget it... just LISTEN! Or read really...  
>"He wanted to prove he'd do anything for you!"<br>"Wow I didn't think he'd take me seriously when I told him he was big-headed and had to deflate it if he wanted any girl to take him seriously!"  
>"As if he wants any girl, he wants you."<br>"That's sort of sweet."  
>She Prongs... she's all turned around and <strong>**liking ****you! **

I haven't felt this happy since Gryffindor won that Quidditch match! Still can' believe Remus though...

**What he said helped you though, I mean, Lily likes you now! There was more, but it was all very muffled, lower voices and all. Lily said what seemed like:  
>"He might be a cute boyfriend... I guess."<br>"Well say yes next time! Everyone will be so happy if you do."  
>"Maybe Marlene. Thanks for talking with me. We'd really better go to bed."<br>And they left the common room then so I came out of my hiding place and went upstairs, but you were asleep and I didn't have a chance to tell you until now. So, you gonna ask her?**

Do you even have to ask? I've got to do it differently this time though! I've got to make it special! Less bad-boy and more honest, so she can see how I've changed.

**Haha, how on earth are you going to do ****that****?**

With great effort, and also by you not being there to throw me off track! She hates it when you smirk over my shoulder!

**Aww! That's ****not ****fair! I have to have ****some**** part in it! PLEASE PRONGS!**

Nope, nothing you can do to convince me otherwise! Unless... nah...

**WHAT? I have to be there! Matchmaking is my thing! I got Frank and Alice together didn't I?**

You got them together, but they were already in love. They would have gotten there eventually! It wasn't really your matchmaking skills.

**Yes it was, it takes true skill to make the ****realise**** their love! Besides James, I have the power to make or break you here! I have an idea for the perfect way to ask her out!**

Not going to work this time.

**And I'll wear your cloak. You won't even know I'm there! Come on, you have to let me!**

Tell me the info and maybe. 

**I'll also let you do something stupid and take the blame, and I'll let you eat my Honeydukes choc in front of me... You can, bloody hell, you can wear my new robes you thought Evans would like! And I'll- I'll polish your broom for you! PLEASE!**

Wow, you really want this!

**You're my ****best friend**** and this could be the moment your dreams come true, and it could be because of me! I thought of something else, I'll do your homework! You know I'm smart when I try!**

Tempting... well fine, but under the cloak and no embarrassing me, and leave if we start kissing or anything...

**Ew... yes, of course! When will you did it?**

You were supposed to tell me that thing, how to ask her out.

**Right you are Prong old pal, here goes! Okay so you know how we all saw her sneaking out towards the Quidditch pitch with one of the schools old brooms?**

Yeah...

**Well she's scared of flying isn't she? So would it be just perfect if you snuck out too, and pretended you didn't expect to see her there... say you're squeezing in some extra practice. Then offer to help her learn to fly. And be really sweet and concerned looking which won't be hard because I bet you will be concerned. And then BAM you help her fly, hands on hers and guiding her every move and then, when she's doing well congratulate her and ask her out! Like it?**

Yeah- it's like it was meant to be! Me teaching her to fly! AWESOME!

**Haha, it is! I CAN'T WAIT! You and Lily're gonna get together, she's gonna fall jn love with you... oooh, I put dibs on best man- and Godfather! I have to be Godfather!**

Haha, of course you can. I wouldn't want anyone else!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so, so sorry it's taken sooooooooooooooo long! I've just had no time! But I haven't given up :D Here you go! This is set just after Sirius almost kills Snape by telling him to go to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

><p>James writes like this<p>

**Sirius writes like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Stop glaring at me Prongs, you already yelled at me enough. And I've been told off by pretty much every teacher we have. I feel bad enough.<strong>

_Don't glare at him James, it's my fault I almost killed someone... I still can't believe it._

It's not your fault Moony. What the hell were you thinking Sirius?

**I wasn't thinking, I told you! And I never meant to kill him! Even Snivelly. And Moony, stop blaming yourself!**

_But it's my fault! If you hadn't gotten there in time..._

**Honestly Moony, you didn't do anything. **

Yeah, don't beat yourself up. You couldn't have done anything different. It's the other idiot's fault! You're going to be in so much trouble Black.

**I already am without you hating me too. Since when did you call me Black? McGonagall already had a huge talk with me. So did Dumbeldore. And Madam Pomfrey. And Slughorn. And the stupid useless DADA professor. And Mum and Dad- though that was different entirly. I just thought it would be a laugh. I didn't really expect him to die! And I had no idea it'd make Moony feel so guilty!**

_I should have gotten in more trouble too! I can't believe this happened. No wonder Snape hates me!_

**It's not your fault you daft boy! YOU didn't do anything! It's not your fault! It's not your fault!**

Yeah, it's YOUR fault Padfoot! I know Snape's a greasy haired, hook-nosed git, but what could convince you to send him to the Whomping Willow?

**I told you already- I just lost it okay? I wanted to get him back! You saw how sad Lily's been lately, he made her cry. I thought you'd find it funny too... you're pretty mad at him as well!**

Oh great! So you're trying to blame this on me and Lily now?

**NO! I was just telling you what I was thinking... will you quit niggling at it. I didn't want to be a murder, and I'm shocked enough that I almost became one without losing my best friend. **

_Yeah... I think Padfoot might be right. We'd be better off putting this behind us. Of course... I'll never forget this, I need to keep people safe... but this shouldn't break us up!_

**Yeah, I'm trying to! But Prongss keeps bringing it up!**

That's because this is a BIG DEAL! If the teachers take it into their minds to do something about it, we could all be expelled!

**I've been punished. I have detention until Dumbeldore decides I'm done and Every one's been lecturing me. You know I cried in front of McGonagall yesterday. Do you not get how awful I feel? They won't expell me too!**

**_Nice to find you are discussing my near-death so casually. And in a note as well. You're rather careless... it was quite easy to grab off your desk Lupin. I really so hate you Black. It's nice to know you've been crying... you're quite a horrible person._**

You can't blame him Snivelly!

**I thought you blamed me?**

Shut up... it doesn't mean your not still my best friend. And we really need to keep this note out of snatching distance. Oh, here comes McGonagall. Do the spell Padfoot!

Boys, you must stop discussing this. I will have to ask you to stop talking about Remus' condition so openly. And keep doing the spell Black. You'll draw more attention to the note, and I'm trying to do this discreetly. Remus doesn't deserve to be exposed if anyone finds this note!

**Wow, it's like we're invincible. McGonagall always reads notes aloud when she confiscates them, and she can't do it with this one! Haha... and she just left us to continue. **

Mr Black, I have plenty of previous notes to read aloud if I must. You leave them littered all around after you scrunch them up. And I have asked you to stop.

**I was just teasing Professor, of course I'll stop. Afterall, I'd never disobey my favourite teacher!**

Flattery will get you nowhere. And you MUST be more careful! In all matters in fact...

**Sorry Professor. I will try, but you love us all the same, even if we are careless. We're you favourite students, right?**

_**No you aren't! Professor McGonagall likes dedicated students who don't try to kill their peers for their own amusment!**_

**That's not what she said last night ;)**

MR BLACK! That is not appropriate behaviour towards your teachers! Now concentrate on class and leave this note alone!

**I've done the spell at least three times! Natural talent, what can I say? And I have a great teacher. **

Hmm, well, I think it's time to do the spell at least three more times Mr Black.

**Okay, I'll see you in detention Professor. And I'm sorry I mearly killed Snape. Really sorry.**

I appriciate that Mr Black. 

**And please don't tell anyone how soft I am. Thanks Professor.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
